Fanta Fan Art Challenge Contest
Fandom's Fanta “Fan Art Challenge” Contest 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 2. Promotion Description The "Fan Art Challenge" Contest (the "Promotion") is offered by Fandom, Inc. Individuals who submit a tile in the Fan Art Challenge and provide a valid email address will be eligible to win the prize described below. The winner will be chosen by a panel of Fandom staff members and and will be determined based on what the majority of the panel votes to be the most creative execution of the prompt. 3. How to Enter/Prize All entries completed and received from 6:00AM PST 28 October to 12:00PM PST 30 November 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win (a) Flight for two (2) from any major domestic airport in the United States to Chicago (b) accommodation for two (2) in Chicago (27-29 February 2020) (and other prizes arranged by the organizers), and © two (2) passes to C2E2 2020. Prize value: Up to $3,000. 4. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 18 years of age or older and be a resident of the United States. Multiple entries per person are permitted. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom or The Coca-Cola Company and its affiliates are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. 5. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. 6. How You Win. The winner will be selected from all eligible entries by a panel of Fandom staff members on or about 6 January 2020. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. 7. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winner by email within seven (7) business days following selection of the winner. Neither Fandom nor The Coca-Cola Company are responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or a winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winner by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before 31 January 2020 to: Fandom, Inc., 130 Sutter Street, 4th Floor, San Francisco, CA 94104. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted. 8. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion, which shall be final in all respects. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 9. REQUIREMENTS OF ENTRIES Entries may not contain, as determined by Fandom, in its sole discretion, any content that: * is sexually explicit or suggestive; * unnecessarily violent or derogatory of any ethnic, racial, gender, religious, professional or age group; * profane or pornographic; * contains nudity; * promotes alcohol, illegal drugs, tobacco, working firearms/weapons (or the use of any of the foregoing); * promotes any activities that may appear unsafe or dangerous; * promotes any particular political or religious agenda or message; * is obscene or offensive; * endorses any form of hate or hate group; * defames, misrepresents or contains disparaging remarks about other people or companies; * communicates messages or images inconsistent with the positive images and/or good will to which we wish to associate; and/or * violates any law The entry must be your original work, and must not infringe upon the copyrights, trademarks, rights of privacy, publicity or other intellectual property or other rights of any person or entity. If your entry contains any material or elements that are not owned by you, and/or which are subject to the rights of third parties, you are responsible for obtaining, prior to submission of the entry, any and all releases and consents necessary to permit the use and exhibition of the entry by Fandom in the manner set forth in these Official Rules, including, without limitation, name and likeness permissions from any person who appears in or is identifiable in the entry. Fandom reserves the right to request proof of these permissions from you in a form acceptable to Fandom at any time. Failure to provide such proof, if requested, may render your entry null and void. By submitting an entry, you represent and warrant that you and any persons appearing or who are identifiable in the entry consent to the submission and use of the entry in the Promotion and to its use as otherwise set forth herein. As between Fandom and you, Fandom retains ownership of all intellectual and industrial property rights in and to your entry. 10. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE COCA-COLA COMPANY MAKES OR GIVES ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE COCA-COLA COMPANY SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE THEIR REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED. FANDOM RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE EVENT ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. 11. RELEASES By participating in this Promotion and/or by accepting any prize, you agree to release Fandom, and each of its parents, affiliates and subsidiaries, and their respective successors, employees, agents, representatives and assigns (collectively, the "Released Parties") from any and all actions, claims, injuries, death, losses or damages arising in any manner, directly or indirectly, from participation in this Promotion and/or acceptance or use of a prize (including any travel/activity related thereto). The Released Parties shall not be liable for: (i) any injuries, losses, liabilities or damages of any kind including personal injury or death caused by the prize or resulting from acceptance, possession or use of a prize or from participation in the Promotion; (ii) telephone system, telephone or computer hardware, software or other technical or computer malfunctions, lost connections, disconnections, delays or transmission errors; (iii) data corruption, theft, destruction, unauthorized access to or alteration of entry or other materials; (iv) late, lost, delayed, stolen, misdirected, incomplete, unreadable, inaccurate, garbled or unintelligible Entries, communications or affidavits, regardless of the method of transmission; (v) any inability of winner to accept or use any prize (or portion thereof) for any reason and such prize or portion thereof shall be forfeited; or (vi) any printing, typographical, human administrative or technological errors in any materials or activities associated with the Promotion. 12. Privacy Policy By entering the Promotion, you understand that information is being collected by Fandom. The information provided to Fandom will only be used by Fandom as provided in these rules. By entering the Promotion, you grant Fandom permission to correspond with you via email and to utilize your email address and any other personally identifiable information you provide solely for the purpose of the Promotion administration, communication and fulfillment. Fandom will not sell, rent, transfer or otherwise disclose your personally identifiable information to any third party other than as described herein. 13. Governing Law These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of the United States, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. 14. Information All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to promotions@fandom.com.